Red Light, Green Light
by sunflowerb
Summary: sokai. oneshot. postkh2. Everything was fine until that stupid red ribbon. for seasidehearts


**A/N:** This is all **seasidehearts**' fault. I hope you like it. 3

You know how if you put the camera at JUST the right angle at the Alter of Naught in KH2, you can see up Kairi's skirt? And that there's a little red ribbon on her undies? Well there is. And Brooke wanted smut involving that ribbon. **Well it's not quite smut, but there is some sexyness,** so warning there. I had another idea in mind beforehand that the red ribbon thing just sort of fit so well with, and that's how this thing happened.

sokai. oneshot. postkh2/kh3 type deal. i.e. they're a couple years older. T for mild language and suggestive scenes.

_Red Light, Green Light_

She is someone else by moonlight.

Under the sun she is young and silly and always laughing, usually at him. In sunlight she is as carefree and lighthearted as any other girl her age; anyone who didn't know better would think she was.

Sora knows better. When the sun sets she grows pensive, and moonlight reveals the strength and serenity that have come from years of fighting not to grow up too fast. There are secrets and insecurities that she tells only under the stars, and only ever to him. She is freer at night; in darkness there is no one to see that she has never been normal.

Except for him. She is an open book before him, and he knows her by day and by night and all hours in between. Their hearts have been connected; there is nothing she tries to hide.

He watches from a distance as she pirouettes gracefully. The moonlight illuminates each long line of her body as her limbs extend and arc through the air in time to music only she can hear. Her feet are nimble and soundless on the boards of the dock as she prances and spins. She lands at one end, turns, and then there's an artful run before she leaps, a solitary figure against the moon, and lands on one foot at the very edge of the dock. She balances there for a moment, perfectly still, before lowering her other leg and giving the ocean a bow.

Sora claps then, and she turns to see him approaching and gives him a smile. She doesn't let anyone else see her dance anymore. That's another secret she shares only with him by moonlight.

"You're amazing at this, Kairi. I'll never understand why you gave it up."

"Because," she begins, and rises on pointe, takes a few steps forward, summons her keyblade and leaps through the air in a spinning slash. She's about to bring it down on his head but he doesn't move; the blade turns to sparkling lights above him and only her arms land on his shoulders. He smiles down at her. "I had to learn a different kind of dancing." He's about to wrap his arms around her waist but she spins away from him. She pauses a few feet away from him, one leg raised. "But I'm pretty good at that one too."

He watches as she twirls a number of intricate steps balanced precariously on her toes. Her red hair is pulled back into a ponytail that shines in the moonlight every time she moves. "I still don't see why you had to quit ballet though. There's no reason why you couldn't do both."

She stops to glance over her shoulder and quirk an eyebrow at him. "There's no reason why I couldn't rehearse for _Swan Lake_ and save the worlds at the same time?"

Sora squeezes his eyes shut. "I realize how stupid that sounded." She's dancing again when he opens his eyes. "Couldn't you have taken it up again when we came home?"

"Ballet requires constant practice," she tells him, never stopping her movements. "There was no way for me to get enough practice on the road. When we left I was 15, barely over five feet, and my legs were stronger than my arms. By the time we were done fighting I was two years older, half a foot taller, and my arms were stronger than my legs. So much of this is muscle memory, and my muscles suddenly had to play by completely different rules. I had to adjust everything I knew to how my body had changed. By the time I was back to where I left off I had already fallen behind everyone else."

"Well it may have killed your ballet career, but I don't see any other reason to complain about the body you've got." Kairi laughs at that, but Sora's serious. She gets more and more beautiful by the year. She's thin and lean with gently toned muscles and hips just slightly too curvy for a ballerina.

"They've announced the cast list for this year's production of _The Nutcracker_." Kairi's movements slow and her grace becomes almost sorrowful. "Once upon a time I was going to be the Sugar Plum Fairy one day." She drops her arms and lowers herself onto flat feet and stares out at the ocean for a silent moment. Sora's about to say something but then she turns and smiles at him. "Well, if I can't be the greatest ballerina on the islands I guess I'll have to settle for being the greatest fighter."

Sora scoffs and crosses his arms. "Since when are _you_ the greatest fighter on the islands?"

Kairi puts her hands on her hips and smirks. "Since I've beaten you about a hundred times."

He rolls his eyes. "Except that you always cheat."

"I do _not_ cheat," Kairi says, and steps forward until there is little more than a few inches of space between them. She rises on her tiptoes and tilts her head up to look at him through half-lidded eyes. "I just consider the rules a little more," she places a hand on his shoulder to steady herself and suddenly her foot is by his ear, "_flexible_ than you do."

Sora swallows with great difficulty. Under different circumstances he might point out that this is exactly the sort of cheating he's talking about, and that the rules of combat shouldn't _have_ to specify "no flirting", but he can see down the front of her black dance dress, and then her knee slides onto his shoulder as she leans in to kiss him and he really doesn't have the prerogative to stop her. She kisses him lightly; barely brushing her lips over his and yet it still sends a shiver down his spine. She pulls back to smile at him and he retaliates by reaching up and untying the ribbon of her slippers. She frowns playfully and lowers her leg.

"If you're going to take my shoes off then I can't dance," is what she says, but what she means is, 'If you're going to take my shoes off then I won't flirt with you.'

"I like watching you dance." Sora kicks himself. Is that really the best he can come up with?

Kairi smiles then, but there is something strange about it. Something coy. "I know you do." She steps forward and wraps her arms around his neck. "Which is why I have a new dance I want to show you."

Sora raises his eyebrows and places his hands on her waist. "Really? I'd love to see it."

Kairi bites her lip. "Well I can't really show it to you now. But are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"No, why? Did you want to go out?"

She looks down and lowers her hands to play with the zipper of his jacket. "Actually I was thinking of staying in. My parents are going out of town tomorrow. We'll have the place to ourselves." She glances up at him as she says it, and Sora notes that she looks nervous.

"Alright." Kairi's eyebrows rise.

"Because, you see," she bites her lip again and looks down, "I was kind of wondering," the corners of her lips curl the tiniest bit, "If you'd like to spend the night."

Sora shrugs. "Okay."

Kairi stares at him. "Just like that?"

He frowns. "Yeah? A sleepover, just like old times. Sounds fun. You know, I heard that we've been playing _Monopoly_ wrong all these years, and if we play it right I might actually have a chance at finally beating you. Ooh, you know what we should do? We should roast marshmallows over the gas stove again. We haven't done that since-"

Kairi lunges forward and Sora finds his lips otherwise occupied. When she breaks away she looks at him with half-lidded eyes and a slight smile. "The thing is," she says, toying with the hair at the back of his neck, "I wasn't really thinking like old times. I mean," she presses her body closer to his and Sora feels his face heating up. "We're not kids anymore."

"Oh?"

Kairi hums. "Marshmallows and board games sound fun but I can think of a few other things that might be more fun. If you're interested."

Oh. _Oh. _Oh?

Sora's face catches fire and Kairi's coy smile grows. "Just think about it," she breathes against his lips, before kissing him deeply. For a moment he feels like he's going to completely melt into her arms, but then she's pulling away and walking towards her boat. Before she picks up her bag and gets in she throws over her shoulder, "And maybe I'll see you tomorrow night."

Ten minutes later and Sora's still not entirely sure if he's interpreted the situation correctly, but he's still come to the same conclusion: he's going to Kairi's tomorrow.

Xx

Sora pulls nervously at the collar of his shirt and raps on Kairi's front door. He hates wearing collared shirts. But this is a date…or sort of a date. Well, it's staying in and hanging out and probably making out with Kairi, so he's supposed to not be a total mess, right? He fiddles with his collar and knocks again.

Maybe he should have dressed up more. If Kairi had been suggesting what he thinks she might have been suggesting then it's no ordinary date, right? Maybe he should have worn a tie? Nicer pants? A suit even? Or maybe the idea wasn't to wear so many layers of clothing? It's too late now, whatever he should have done, so he guesses that Kairi will have to be alright with a button-down and nice jeans.

He knocks on the door again, and hears Kairi yell, "Come on in!" Sora smiles; Kairi is chronically late for everything. He wanders through the foyer into the cozy living room, looking around. "I'm upstairs!" He steps towards the staircase but Kairi shouts, "Just wait there! Give me a minute; I've got one slipper half laced up."

Sora meanders around the living room, eventually discovering the bottle of wine and two empty glasses sitting on the coffee table. "We have alcohol?" he calls up to Kairi.

"Yep."

"Thought your parents didn't like you drinking."

He hears Kairi's steps coming down the staircase in the foyer. "They don't, but they can't stop me. I think Dad's just still bitter because he lobbied against lowering the legal age to 18."

Sora's starts to uncork the bottle when Kairi rounds the corner, and he nearly spills the wine on the white carpet taking out the cork. "Careful," she chides, smiling. Her dress is soft blue silk with a full skirt of layered chiffon that flutters with every movement. His eyes stutter at the low dip of the sweetheart neckline. Her ballet slippers are laced up her bare legs; light pink scarcely contrasting her pale skin. Sora puts down the bottle before he drops it and holds out his arms to hug her. Kairi bounds into his embrace and giggles against his ear.

"Or maybe it's because you don't act like you're old enough to drink." Kairi steps back and playfully smacks his shoulder.

"You're one to talk. And here I thought you and Riku came up with dumb ideas _sober_."

"Hey, we're not that bad. It's not like we've ever done anything _really _dangerous."

Kairi gives him a dry stare. "Mm-hmm. What happened to your mailbox again?"

"…touché."

Kairi steps away and pours them both a glass of red wine. "Well, don't worry," she says, handing him a glass and taking a sip from hers, "I'll cut you off before you do anything stupid tonight." She winks and walks to the stereo on the bookcase and sits down her drink. "Now sit down, I have a dance to show you."

Sora takes seat on the sofa as Kairi fusses with the music. Wine isn't his favorite, but he's more than a little nervous as he's still not sure what this night is supposed to entail, so he takes a drink anyway.

A soft piano melody fills the room and Kairi starts to dance. The music is cheery but in a peaceful way; it reminds him of spring and lazy summer mornings. The living room is a small stage, but Kairi makes the most of it. Her graceful movements are enchanting; Sora is entranced by the gentle arc of her back, the extension of her legs, the sway of her arms. He knows how much the dancing makes her feet ache, but she manages to make it looks so effortless. Her artistry hides the strength and athleticism and makes her appear as delicate as a china doll and she prances about, perched on dainty milk-white legs. And then she pirouettes, and her skirts fly out around her and give him an eyeful of what's underneath them. Sora's eyes grow wide and his face catches on fire, but Kairi only throws a wink over her shoulder and keeps dancing.

She spins again, and just before her skirts settle Sora catches a glimpse of the red ribbon on her underwear. Well.

This is going to be an interesting evening.

Kairi doesn't even seem particularly embarrassed by this, she just continues her dance. Sora sits his glass on the table beside him, as he's worried he may drop it if Kairi's skirt starts flying again. The music reaches its climax, and Kairi spins towards him, trips on the carpet, and lands in his lap just as the last strains of violins fade away. Some part of Sora's brain tells him this was all timed much too perfectly to have been coincidence, but Kairi's sitting in his lap and her lips are inches from his so he's far too distracted to say anything.

Kairi giggles and settles herself with one leg either side of him, straddling his hips. "Oops," she says, not looking the least big bothered by the clumsy end to her otherwise flawless choreography.

Sora swallows and gives her the best smile he can muster under the circumstances. "Well it was really good up until the end."

Kairi wraps her arms around his neck and leans closer, pushing her chest into his. "I don't know," she murmurs, lips barely ghosting over his, "I think it ended rather well."

Well, Sora thinks as Kairi kisses him, it's not that unpleasant of an ending. Her lips press lightly against his; once, twice, and then her mouth opens. Sora's hands rise to her waist and he toys with the ends of her long red hair as her tongue nudges his bottom lip. He opens his mouth to her and he can taste a sweetness like lemonade mixed with the dark richness of the wine on her tongue as it explores his mouth.

After a long moment she pulls away just long enough to whisper, "My feet hurt."

A brief kiss. "Then take your shoes off."

Another kiss. "My hands are busy."

Sora smiles against her lips and trails his fingers down her leg until he reaches the ribbon wrapped around her calf. He tugs at the knot until it comes loose and unwinds, fingertips brushing around her leg all the while, and finally slides the shoe off her foot. Kairi breaks away long enough to laugh as she wiggles her bare toes against the side of his leg.

"Ah, free at last." She looks so adorable that he immediately kisses her again, one hand rising to tangle in her hair while the other works at removing her other shoe. Once they've both fallen to the floor she scoots closer, hips rolling over his and Sora gasps. Kairi just giggles and kisses his chin, and moves downward; kissing her way down his throat, and stops to dart her tongue out in the hollow between his collarbones.

It's getting very hard to think.

"Your phone's ringing," Kairi says against his neck. It takes a ring or two more for Sora to remember that means he's supposed to answer it, but that would mean removing his hands from Kairi's ribcage, and that just doesn't seem like a very appealing idea. Kairi rolls her eyes and reaches behind him to pull the phone out of his back pocket. "Riku?" she asks, leaning back. Sora glances briefly at the phone, then at Kairi, then at the phone, before plucking it out of her hand and tossing it to the side before pulling Kairi back for another kiss.

After a moment Sora becomes aware that Kairi's fingers are moving down the front of his shirt, unbuttoning as they go, and when she finishes she drags her hands down his bare chest. This has happened before, so Sora's not particularly bothered by this, until her hands dip just below the waistband of his jeans, fingers pressing against the hollow of his hipbones, and then she does that thing where she rolls her hips against his lap, and suddenly his pants seem a bit snug and _oh god_ _what's happening._

Sora breaks away from her lips to stare at her. Kairi smiles coyly and looks at him from under dark lashes. He swallows with great difficulty and asks, "Kairi, what exactly is happening?" The corners of her lips curl just a bit more and she shrugs.

"I just thought," she scratches lightly at his hipbones, "We've been dating for years, my parents are out of town, we've got the whole place to ourselves…" she leans in and presses a brief kiss to his lips, "Seems like the perfect opportunity."

Sora's heart is pounding when he voices his next question, eyes locked onto Kairi's. "Perfect opportunity for what?"

Kairi smirks as her hands settle on his belt, and she breathes against his lips, "Whatever you want."

Oh god.

The gravity of the situation crashes down on his head like a gummi ship and Sora settles for the only thing that he definitely knows he wants to do at the moment: kiss Kairi. Her lips are so soft and taste so sweet, and he follows them eagerly as she stands. She takes his hands and places them on her hips as she guides him out of the room. His shirt gets lost somewhere on the staircase, and he's not sure what happens to his belt, only that it's gone by the time they reach Kairi's bedroom. They collapse on her bed in a tangle of limbs and silk skirts and laughter.

Kairi's body is warm under his, and as he strokes her back she reaches behind her to place his hand firmly on her zipper. His lips stall against the side of her neck as he drags the zipper down, one finger following behind to caress the skin as it's revealed. He gets up and Kairi pulls back to pull the dress over her head.

Is there less air in the room? It really feels like there's less air in the room. Sora's sure of it.

He's suddenly feeling a bit lightheaded, and he's not sure if it's because Kairi is before him in only her unmentionables, or because his brain isn't getting enough blood, or because the wine is starting to kick in. (He's more of a lightweight than he cares to admit.)

His gaze washes over pink lace framing cleavage, and pale toned stomach, and finally wide hips, and it stops and centers on the red ribbon at the center of the lace around her hips, like a bow on a present. He can't say why for certain his eyes keep getting dragged back down to that ribbon as Kairi starts kissing him again. Perhaps it just stands out. Her skin is pale, her clothing (or what remains of it) is pale, but that ribbon is as vibrant a red as her hair.

Then Kairi pulls him close and there is too much bare skin against his for him to pay attention to the ribbon. There's a pleasant few minutes of kissing and touching and even a little moaning before he notices the ribbon again. He's kissing his way down her sternum, heart beating a little faster with every one of her little gasps, when it catches his eye. A little red ribbon. There's not even anything particularly special about it. It's just sort of there. Just a flash of red, like a stop sign or a little red 'X' barring entrance.

Sora blinks. Except it isn't barring entrance. There's no 'barring' going on. Everything about the current situation is pointing at the exact opposite of barring. And for some reason this only makes him resent that little red ribbon more.

"Sora?" Sora looks up to see Kairi staring at him, looking a bit concerned. "Are you okay?" He's stopped kissing her, he realizes. Oh god, how long had he spent just staring at that little red ribbon?

"F-fine," he stutters, and kisses her to distract himself.

It's just a ribbon.

And then Kairi is pulling off his jeans and wrapping her legs around his waist, and he can _feel _her, and furthermore he can feel that red ribbon against his stomach, and this is the precise moment that Sora starts to panic.

"Do you hear something?" he asks, breaking away from her. Kairi frowns at him, breathless.

"No, why?"

"I think I hear my phone ringing. I'll be right back." She tries to pull him back but he gets up and nearly falls off the bed.

Kairi giggles and scoots to the edge of the bed where she grabs his hand. "It's probably nothing, come back."

Sora shakes his hand loose. "Probably, but I'd better make sure. Could be my mom. I'll be right back." He darts out the door, but pauses to stick his head back in and give her a crooked smile. "Uh, hold that thought." He catches a glimpse of Kairi's baffled expression before he dashes down the stairs.

This is happening. This is really actually happening. Plain as the little red ribbon on Kairi's underwear, _this is actually happening._

Sora skids into the living room and runs his hands through his hair nervously. Okay, he just needed to think. He just needed a minute or two alone to think. He knew this was going to happen, or at least suspected as much. He'd been excited by the prospect. Why suddenly did he feel like he'd rather face down a hoard of heartless with nothing but his wooden play sword?

Nerves. Just nerves. Nerves were natural. Sora picks up his abandoned wine glass off the end table and downs it.

"Sora?" He nearly drops the glass.

"Important call, just a minute!" he shouts back. Okay, he has a few minutes at most. He needs to think. He needs, he needs, he needs, he needs—

Help.

Sora drops to the floor and searches frantically for his phone. He finds it eventually, hiding under the sofa, and is quickly on his feet and dialing Riku.

"Come on, pick up pick up pick up—Riku!"

"_Uh, hey, I tried to call earlier but—"_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I'm sorry, but never mind, that's not why I called."

"_Okay, what's up, you sound kinda-_"

"Help me!"

"_Woah, okay, what's wrong? I thought you were at Kairi's. Is she okay? Did something happen?"_

Sora runs a hand through his hair. "No, no, nothing like that, she's fine it's just—Riku, I think she wants me to sleep with her."

There's silence on the other end of the phone for a moment, followed by, _"Sora, you know you're my best friend and all, but I really don't need to know _everything _about your life, especially when it comes to Kairi._"

"No, no!" Sora squeezes his eyes shut and shoots a furtive glance at the staircase. "You don't get it! She wants to sleep with me!"

"_Yeah, I got that, so what do-_"

"What do I do?!"

There's another minute of silence. _"Uh, Sora, if you really don't know the answer to that question then I don't think I can really help you here._"

"I know what to do!" he hisses in reply. "I just mean, well, what do I _do_?"

Riku sighs. "_Sora, I don't know what you want me to say here._"

"I want you to help me!" Sora runs his hand through his hair again. It's got to be an even bigger mess by now. "Riku, she's up there right now, and she's taking her clothes off, and I don't know what to do!"

"_Woah, woah, wait. Kairi's wanting to have sex with you _right now?"

"Yes, why do you think I'm calling?"

"_She's right now what, in her room or wherever, and you're on the phone with me?"_

"Yes."

Sora's aggravation grows as he's greeted with yet more silence. _"Sora, get off the phone and get your ass in there. When a girl comes on to you, you don't run off to call your best friend."_

"I can't do that!" Sora snaps as he paces back and forth in front of the coffee table.

"_Why not?" _

Sora kicks the side of the sofa. "Because!" he blusters, "I don't know! It's that ribbon! She's up there, and she's taking her clothes off, and she's gorgeous, and then there's the stupid red ribbon, and it's like it's _staring _at me, and I think I'm okay and then I just see the ribbon, and it's just _there_. And I can't ignore it. And I can't ask her to take it _off_ because that'd just be even weirder and-"

"_What the hell are you talking about? Red ribbon, what red ribbon? Is this some kind of kink thing? Because I can't really see Kairi being into bondage, but you know what they say about the quiet ones—"_

Sora shakes his head, even though he knows Riku can't see him. "No, no, it's—she's got this red ribbon on her underwear and it's just—I don't even know. I don't know what I'm doing. That's why I called you. You're my friend; you're supposed to help me. So help me."

Riku sighs in exasperation before asking in a much kinder tone, _"Sora? Do you even _want _to sleep with her?"_

Sora feels his cheeks heat up and splutters into the phone. "Yes! Of course I do! I mean, it's Kairi. This is the girl I'm probably gonna marry one day."

"_Okay," _Riku says calmly, _"Clarification: do you even want to sleep with her _tonight?"

Words. Words suck. Words are hard and they always fail you when you need them. "I. She. It's Kairi!"

"_That's not a yes."_ Sora doesn't know how to respond to that, so he doesn't. He just stands there, in the middle of Kairi's living room in his boxers, wondering what on earth has happened to his life. _"Sora," _Riku says, voice gentle but firm, _"You know you don't have to sleep with her, right? Just because she's ready now doesn't mean you have to be." _Sora says nothing and stares at his feet. _"Look, if you're really this uncomfortable, then just go up there and tell her you're not ready. There's nothing wrong with needing more time. What you _shouldn't _do is leave her up there all confused as to what you're doing and why you're taking so long. Either go up there and get yourself laid, or go up there and tell her you want to stop. But you can't just waver in indecision forever. Okay?"_

Sora doesn't know what else to do at this point, so he just mumbles, "Okay."

"Sora? What's going on?"

"I've got to go, bye."

"_Good luck, man, whatever you do."_ Riku hangs up and Sora feels the panic tightening in his stomach. He feels even worse than before. Not ready…that was ridiculous. This was Kairi, after all. He'd always known that one day this would happen. He couldn't imagine his first time (or any time ever, really) happening with anyone who wasn't her. He was just nervous, was all. Yes, surely that was it. Just nerves. And that damn ribbon.

Sora picks up Kairi's wine glass and downs that one too.

When he reaches her door again she's laying on her bed looking a bit worried, and when she sees him she sits up, frowning. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," he says as casually as he can manage. He watches her from across the room for an awkward moment.

Kairi raises an eyebrow. "Well?"

Well?

Oh. Right.

Sora clears his throat and meanders over to her side. As soon as he's within reach she grabs his arm and pulls him down on top of her again.

Ribbon. Damn. Ribbon.

He still can't work out why he doesn't like it. It's just _there. _And _red._ Like a great big red light telling him to turn back now. Which is utterly ridiculous.

Sora decides to try aversion therapy.

He slips a finger through the bow and tangles it around his knuckle. It's just a ribbon. Just a simple, satin ribbon. And it's red. Red means stop. He doesn't want to stop. He's adamant about that.

Kairi giggles. "Found something you like?" she mumbles against his lips.

Quite the opposite, Sora thinks.

"Well, then I suppose I could take it off."

Oh god, he'd said that out loud.

Kairi's hands leave his shoulder blades and travel to her waistband and Sora waits for the sudden impact of the alcohol to take away the surge of terror.

"Music!" he shouts, and scrambles off the bed. Kairi stares at him, bewildered, hands frozen at her hips. "We need music!" Sora turns and bolts to the stereo on her dresser and busies his shaking hands digging through her CDs. Yes, just a bit of music to set that mood. That's what they need. "What do you want to listen to?" he asks, aware that his voice sounds a bit higher than usual. "What about Lana del Rey? I mean I like her, but her whole _Paradise _album sounds kind of like she wrote it to have stoned sex to."

After a fumbling moment he hears a sigh from behind him and looks around to see Kairi getting out of bed and pulling her dress over her head.

"What are you doing?"

Kairi looks at him once her dress is back on, and Sora would be lying if he said he didn't feel a sense of relief to see the ribbon disappear. "You don't want to do this."

It isn't a question.

Sora swallows his anxiety and answers, "What are you talking about, of course I do."

She shoots him a dry stare and zips up her dress. "No you don't, and we both know it."

Sora fiddles with the CD in his hands. "No, no, I do. I'm just a bit nervous is all." He bites his tongue. That didn't even sound convincing to his own ears.

Kairi rolls her eyes and tosses him his jeans. "Sora," she says, and fixes him with a stern stare. "There's nervous, and then there's downright terrified. You are definitely the latter." She takes the CD from his hands and sits it back on the dresser. "You're not ready."

Sora deflates under her stare. "I want to be," he mumbles, looking down.

"Sora," Kairi groans, and when he looks up she's smiling softly at him. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him briefly. "I don't _care_." She shakes her head at him and pecks his lips again before walking to her vanity and brushing out her tangled hair. Sora stands there for a moment holding his jeans and watching her.

"You're not disappointed?"

Kairi sighs. "Well, yeah, I am a little bit." She looks at him; she's frowning, but she looks more concerned than upset. "But I'm more disappointed that you wouldn't just _tell me._" Sora blushes and turns his eyes away, deciding instead to focus on putting back on his pants. He'd had a hard enough time telling himself if he's honest, but there's still a strain of denial running through him about this whole situation.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly. He can practically hear Kairi's eyes rolling as she leaves the room. She returns moments later with his shirt and holds it out for him to put his arms in it.

"_Why _didn't you tell me?" she asks as he turns back around and starts on the buttons.

Sora shrugs, still not looking at her. "You said it was the perfect opportunity."

He looks up at Kairi's exasperated sigh, but she's smiling. "It's _an_ opportunity," she tells him, slapping his hands away and buttoning the shirt for him. "It's not perfect unless we're both ready." Her hand collides lightly with the side of his head, and he frowns at her cheeky grin. "You doofus." He can't resist a smile then, because she's right; of course she's right.

"I love you, you know," he tells her, smiling softly.

She returns the smile and raises herself on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "I know."

He kisses her again, and then asks, "So what now?"

Kairi giggles. "Well, I was thinking maybe _Monopoly_ and roasting some marshmallows over the stovetop."

Sora sighs and his shoulders shrug, releasing a flood of tension he didn't realize he'd been holding back.

"That sounds perfect to me."

Xx

Sora doesn't know if it's divine intervention, or if Kairi just caught on, but when the moment finally does happen, the ribbon is green.

xx_end_

* * *

A/N: Because awkward!Sora is one of my favorite things.


End file.
